Bukach (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Bukach was a Steltian Laborer who became a member of the Cult of Darkness in the Fractures universe. History Early Life Like most of the other inhabitants of the Matoran Universe, Bukach began his life on Spherus Magna. After helping to construct the Matoran Universe he was placed on Stelt along with the other members of his species. Life on Stelt Although large areas of Bukach's past remains largely unclear, it is known that he was considered to be one of the smarter members of his species. To be added Brotherhood of Makuta Upon Bukach becoming a servant of the Brotherhood, the Makuta were unsure of what to do with him. Makuta Gorast did not feel particularly fond of his species after an encounter with Krekka. However, the Makuta were intrigued by the Steltian's willingness to serve them. After several similar cases of prisoners volunteering to serve the organization the Brotherhood decided to assemble a strike team named the Cult of Darkness and integrated Bukach into it. They gave the prisoners their freedom, armed them with new weapons, then stationed them on a small island in the Southern Island Chains for future use. Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. Metru-Nui Despite the Brotherhood spilling out onto Spherus Magna and invading the Agori villages, members of the Cult of Darkness were ordered to remain in the Matoran Universe to fight off the Final Push, where Bukach took part in a battle with a number of Toa. The Laborer survived the Final Push and regrouped with the other servants to launch an attack on Metru-Nui in an attempt to cripple the city. Coliseum Plot Upon arriving in Metru-Nui, Bukach and his allies decided that they needed to attack the Coliseum. As there were only four Toa in Metru-Nui at the time - two of which were rookies - the Brotherhood servants decided to draw the two most experienced Toa - Lhikan and Kualus - out of the building, have them killed, then attack the Coliseum. The group hired "Terminator" to lure the Toa out of the building whilst Bukach and the others attacked the Coliseum after sabotaging the Core Processor. The five Brotherhood Servants entered the building through service tunnel and murdered any Matoran they met before being able to find the War Vault, where they believed the Ignika was being held. After Juulant killed an Onu-Matoran, the group managed to open the Vault in the 'Kanohi' section and began looking for the Ignika. However, they were met by Toa Orkahm and Toa Vhisola. The five revolutionists managed to overpower Vhisola while Orkahm tried to escape. When the Toa of Water had admitted defeat her mask and tools were taken from her and Bukach was put in charge of guarding her. Shortly after this, Bukach grew bored and began playing with a Kanohi Sanok. While he was distracted Toa Tollubo, Toa Jollun, and Toa Orkahm ambushed him. While the two Toa of Light restrained him the rookie Toa of Air attempted to create a vacuum around his head, which suffocated Bukach and rendered him unconscious, allowing the Toa to help Vhisola. However, Bukach recovered and returned to consciousness earlier than the Toa had anticipated. Before he could return to the other members of the Cult of Darkness, Tollubo charged at Bukach and managed to push him into a window, causing the glass to break and for Bukach to be swept away. Death Fortunately, Bukach survived the fall from the Coliseum. However, on the way down, he struck his head against a building and tore away a significant chunk of the left side of his head, causing him to become delusional from blood loss. The bruiser then managed to make his way to Po-Metru, where he stole a Cordak Blaster - which he used to hijack a Vahki-Transporter by killing the driver - and began travelling south in hopes of returning to Ga-Metru. However, he then encountered Toa Tollubo, Orkahm, and Betak as the trio desperately attempted to hitch a ride to the Turaga Tuyet Dam. Bukach stopped his stolen vehicle and confronted them. However, as he was still in his delusional state, Bukach began to slip between recognizing the two Toa, and seeing them as strangers. For this reason, he offered them a lift to Ga-Metru only yo constantly forget and remember the identities of his passengers. After Tollubo noticed this he insisted upon driving, which allowed Bukach to begin rambling about his life while in a confused state. Bukach later grew bored of this, however, and began firing his Cordak Blaster at crowds of Ga-Matoran through the window until Tollubo persuaded him not to. Mistaking the Toa of Light for Cobarox in his deluded state, Bukach then continued his life story and began discussing Mudro with the Toa as he felt the Glatorian had left him for dead and he intended to kill him. Shortly after this, Bukach fell asleep - having seen the errors of his criminal ways and asked Tollubo to "make Mata Nui forgive him." However, Tollubo then woke Bukach up by stopping the Vahki Transporter then stabbing the Steltian in the face, killing Bukach instantly. Quotes Official M1 Description Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance Trivia *Bukach's head injury was intended to be a hidden reference to BobTheDoctor27's case of Asperger's syndrome. However, the disability that Bukach suffered from as a result of the fall did not bare much similarity to Asperger's syndrome. The two were linked solely under the common themes of hindrance, and disability. See Also *Bukach's Brickshelf Gallery *Cult Of Darkness/gallery Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Steltian Category:Final Push Combatants